Twisted Hearts: Fragile Desires
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: Tori and the gang are chosen to participate in a horror game show where anything can and will happen. But what happens when the eliminations are more permanent than they thought? Relationships will be formed and lines will be crossed as they all try to survive... Rated M materials inside as well
1. OC Application

**Okay! I would like to officially launch the first chapter of Fragile Desires. First I would like to announce that this is an alternate timeline story linked to my previous story Twisted Hearts where the outcomes and scenarios will definitely be different but some key points will remain intact, but more members will be added including Burf... (I pray I got the name right) but first I must conclude this story and then the alternate story will be up and much less confusing. The cast for that story will actually be OC's again and if you want you can add an application through reviews (I'll be checking them this weekend) and posting the official characters chosen. If you would like to know what to put on the application just read below:**

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (15-19):**

**Personality:**

**Siblings (If any):**

**Style:**

**Hair (Color):**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**School [Hollywood Arts or North Ridge]:**

**Relationship with-**

**Tori:**

**Beck:**

**Jade:**

**Cat:**

**Robbie:**

**Andre:**

**Trina:**

**Sinjin:**

**Lane:**

**Burf:**

**Ryder:**

**Danny:**

**Travis:**

**Are they friends with my OC:**

**Best Friend:**

**Enemy(ies):**

**Open To a relationship?:**

**Sexuality:**

**Crush:**

**Other details about your OC:**

**Audition(Type/Specifically):**

**Fear(s):**

**Secret:**

**Would you mind if your character becomes a killer?:**

**Would you mind if your character is killed?:**

**Would you agree to have your character involved in rated M situations? (Sexual, Gore, Profanity, etc.) [Specify if you agree]:**

**The plot:**

**Tori and the gang (including OC's) are selected to be a part of a game show where they are placed in a large boarding school for a few weeks and have to survive being eliminated with the survivors earning millions of dollars but what happens when the game turns out to be for real? Who is the mastermind behind it and what or who is/are his target(s)? [please note that the campus of this school is about the size of a medium sized island]**

**My OC's name is Travis Henderson (From Monster, Monster: Dawn of Shadows, Gotham Academy Hollywood Arts 2012)**

**He is of African descent with dreadlocks that are usually kept in a ponytail. He has a thin scruffy beard and an athletic/muscular build. His eyes are golden brown and he usually wears Graphic Tees and Blue jeans. He is a naturally sweet guy but has his moments where he will exhibit a mean streak if necessary. He is the best friend of Andre Harris and Jade West while he has a utter hatred for Ryder who shares the sentiment. His biggest secret is that he has a crush on both Jade and Trina Vega with whom only Andre knows about. He is straight and auditioned by singing Impossible by Musiq Soulchild. He has one little sister around the age of 7 with whom he supports with a weekend job. She is his purpose for joining the game and reason he is who is today.**

**I need at least 6 other OC's 3 male and 3 females the best applications will make the cut and I will hopefully announce the winners in chapter 1 or chapter 2. **


	2. It begins

**Alright just going to get the ball rolling on this story! I am pleased to announce that we officially have 3 OC's in the story:**

**Jerica "Jeri" Doria (17)- jeri81798**

**Travis Henderson (18) -KenshinIchimaru  
**

** Elliana Reed (18)- xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx**

**Jael Naomi Conner (17)- NotTooEmo**

**There are still 4 slots left for OC applications (2 boys and 1 girl mandatory and another OC of either gender) so send them in via PM or preferably reviews. Now that the congratulations are over with, lets get on with the show!**

**As I stated in the last chapter, this is an alternate universe from the earlier fic, Twisted Hearts which will be rewritten very soon as well. ( I have to gather up somethings to better it.) The synopsis is similar to the last story where Tori and the gang are invited to a challenge with the promise of cash and prizes if they win. The concept of the game is to 'survive' a once abandoned school filled with 'horrors and spooks' but unknown to them, the dangers will quickly turn real and not everyone will leave the building alive.**

* * *

**Friday- 9:48 am**

**Acting Class**

"Alright, class today we will be exploring the beauty of acting!" Erwin Sikowitz rejoiced with glee. The entire class looked around questionably at one another murmuring their confusion.

"Sikowitz, this is an acting class..." Jade 'sweetly' claimed. "Everyday we explore the 'world of acting'. What's so special about today?" the goth crossed her arms in annoyance.

Mr. Sikowitz smiled with anticipation at her earning a looked mixed with disgust and worry. "Ah, very good my bitter butterfly!"

Andre snickered gaining a few stray gazes at himself. "What? He called Jade a..." he looked over at Jade who was glaring daggers at him. Clearing his throat, he continued making sure to choose his words wisely. "...bitter... butterfly- That's not funny."

"Man, where's your pride and cojones at?" Rex Powers unceremoniously added his opinion. "Oh wait, I forgot they're in Jade's bag next to her scissors!" the dummy laughed earning a few snickers from the class.

Andre scowled at the young man holding the dummy who squeaked in terror. "Rex, that's not very nice."

Rex Powers looked down as if in disappointment. Then looked back at the young ventriloquist. "And neither is your face, Robbie but you don't hear me complaining... Oh wait! You do!"

This continued much to everyone's annoyance until Jade gripped the puppets arm and yanked in right out of it's socket. "AAAAAHHHH!" Before Robbie could react fast enough, Jade had already flung it out the window. "Jade! Why would you do that?!" Robbie screamed.

She simply shrugged and went back to her pear phone.

"Jade, you should really apologize to Robbie for ripping Rex's arm off and throwing it out the window." Cat spoke timidly causing Jade to look back with another glare only this one was more questionable than angry. "Or not..."

Turning back around, Jade pulled out a clear plastic bag with what resembled Cap'n Crunch cereal and tossed it to the red head. "Here Cat."

"BIBBLE!" she squealed while tearing into the bag with a ferocity like none other.

"Anyways, you all will be partnered up to-" Before Sikowitz could finish the bell rang signalling the time for next period. "Nevermind, just be here tomorrow at the same time and Cat?" the red head turned around revealing her bibble filled cheeks. "NO BIBBLE... You get easily addicted and then we have to hunt you down like a beast to get you to quit." Cat perked up and jumped up and down giggling.

"I love Beast! One time, my brother and I were watching Beauty and the Beast when he jumped out the window naked..."This earned the petite girl a few confused looks but she disregarded it and giggled again. "He's weird..."

* * *

**Friday- 1:35 pm**

**Gym Class**

"Okay maggots! For the remainder of the hour, we will be learning the art of self-defense by two of my top students!" the coach roared before blowing her whistle. "Travis Henderson and Elliana Reed will be in charge until class is over!" And with that Coach Sanders retreated to her office.

Tori, Trina, Jade, Beck, and Andre stood at attention along with the rest of the class while awaiting instructions.

"Okay class, first I would like a volunteer-" Travis was taken aback by the multitude of girls who were practically swarming him. Elliana only shook her head in mock sympathy. "Okay Jade West and Trina Vega." he announced earning a chorus of groans and frustrated sighs. He stood them together, much to their mutual disliking, as he himself stood across from them. "Now I want you both to attack me simultaneously. The first person to knock me down will receive an A which will count for one third of their grade. Both girls smirked and decided to charge him at the same time. Trina jumped and threw a flying kick to his head while Jade mirrored her [Trina's] move only to spin her body and attempt a sweeping kick to his legs. To anyone else, it was a lose-lose situation for their sensei, but to Elliana, both girl had played right into his plan.

"Cake..." he muttered before lauching his own body in between the two. Jade looked up to see his body twist to allow Travis the torque he needed to land while Trina had just landed mere inches from the goth's body. Instinctively, they both charged again opting this time not to try flashy moves but instead strike with precision techniques. Jade threw a right hook that was easily avoided while Trina tried to capitalize on the opportunity and strike with her palm to his midsection only to hit nothing but air as Travis performed a ballroom spin grabbing Trina's wrist causing them both to end up in a dip. "Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Trina was too distracted not even noticing Jade attempt an axe chop from behind Travis. Shutting her eyes, she heard Jade let out a quick scream then a heavy gasp.

"Are you okay?"

Both girls opened their eyes to find themselves in quite of situation. While Trina Vega was still in the dip; restricted by Travis's strong arms, she noticed that Jade was laying on his leg mere centimeters from the mat below.

"I think that's enough, casanova!" Elliana playfully mocked while helping Jade to her feet while Travis relinquished his hold on Trina. "You both did exceptionally well, but you failed to notice one thing." Both girls glanced at one another for a moment before turning their attention back to Elliana. "If Trina had merely maneuvered her foot behind Travis's leg, she could've swept him which would've resulted in both girls landing on him and you both getting the A."

"Not that I would mind two hot girls on top of me." Travis wiggled his eyebrows causing both Trina and Jade to blush. "But now, Elliana will demonstrate some self-defense techniques."

It was at that point when the bell rang and the group began to head to the locker rooms leaving behind an apologetic Travis and a disappointed Elliana. "Sorry Elli..." Travis scratched the back of his head. "I didn't realize that my demonstration would take that much time off the clock." Within a flash, Travis had narrowly ducked under a spinning wheel kick. "What the hell?!" he yelled only to hear the sound of uncontrollable laughter.

"You blockhead!" Elliana giggled. "It's fine. Coach said that we could do this again next week and I think I'll pick you to be my sparring partner." she playfully pushed Travis before running out of the gym laughing.

* * *

**Friday- 3:00pm**

**After school**

Travis and Elliana headed towards the parking lot to his car when they noticed Andre and Beck heading towards them with a look of urgency. "Guys! You gotta head to the Asphalt Cafe!" Robbie huffed while Beck patted his back.

"Listen Sikowitz wanted you two to head there with us for some announcement he's about to make." Beck finished while brushing his Aladdin like hair.

Once the four arrived at the asphalt, Travis and Elliana immediately noticed two familiar faces.

"Hey, look it's Jael and Jerica!" Elliana waved at the two who eagerly waved back and approached them. "Sikowitz called you guys too?"

Jerica smiled and nodded while Jael crossed her arms while glancing at Travis who appeared to be a bit uncomfortable around the latter of the two. "And hello to you too, Travis." Jael sweetly acknowledged. "I heard about your little 'demonstration' in the gym earlier today."

Even though he was a chocolate complexion, Travis's face was as bright as a tomato and his stuttering problem reared it's ugly head. "H-Hey J-J-Jael! I've b-been f-f-fine..." he looked away but it did no good as he could still feel the unwanted eyes of Jael burrowing holes in his skull. Jerica and Elliana only shook their heads as they watched what had become a normalcy of their young lives. Travis and Jael had resented each other ever since day one of high school. The first day he had fallen for two girls in particular. It was also the first school day of Jael's life when she accepted the fact of being a lesbian and she too was smitten by two girls in particular. Neither knew it until about a week later when Travis admitted to his now best friend that he had a thing for Trina Vega and Jade West. His only problem was that at the same time (and for some weird reason the place) Jael had admitted this shocking revelation to Jerica whom she had just befriended that day as well.

"Oh boy, here they go again." Elliana groaned in frustration while Jerica simply crossed her arms.

"You'd think those two would just ask the two out and see where that gets them but nope..."

"Too stubborn!" they announced simultaneously resulting in a laugh fest between them.

Finally, everyone who was called to be there had finally assembled with Mr. Sikowitz standing on a in the middle of the group. "Ah! Perfect! You're all here..."

Tori Vega approached her teacher trying to make sense of what was going on. "Um... Sikowitz? Why exactly are we here?" Everyone else began murmering the same thing.

"Alright little one's settle down! I was just getting to that." The hobo look-a-like motioned for everyone to sit down. "Now, I was informed by Lane that there is a new horror television show where you all can and will be involved in." Everyone began to protest only to hear the piercing sound of an air horn. "Silence! You will attend this tv show if you want to pass my class this semester!"

"Aww! I was supposed to be going to the mall for a mani-pedi!" Trina's voice rang in the air causing Jade to roll her eyes.

Travis, Andre, Beck and Robbie glanced at one another and bumped fists. Jade, Tori, Cat, Trina and Elliana were showing signs of concern while Jael and Jerica were busy focusing on their respective crushes.

"Oh, I almost I forgot to mention. There will be others involved too including, Ryder Daniels, Danny and a few more students from North Ridge."

Elliana's eyes opened wide in realization. Travis took notice of this and expressed his concern for his friend. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head she smiled grimly.

"My brother..."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and I will be in production of the next one asap. I thank the authors listed above for their OC's and I say thank you to all who fave and follow this story. You will see murders, you will see sexual themes, you see heavy usage of profanity... you've been warned. I put this as a Teen rating because I wont get too graphic with the sex but it will be enough for those who are able to handle the blood and gore as well as the many other Mature content to come.**

**If you have any suggestions for the story overall, then feel free to drop a review letting me know and if you would like to submit an OC that too is acceptable via review or pm. If you have any extra suggestions about your specific OC then let me know via private message and I will discuss it with you at my earliest availability. If you do not like what you read, please dont flame this story or write horrible reviews, just hit the back button on your computer, tablet, or other mobile device and find another story to read. It's that simple...**

**Thank you all and have a wonderful evening! :)**

**-KenshinIchimaru**


End file.
